Rodan (MonsterVerse)
Rodan is the secondary antagonist-turned-supporting protagonist of the 2019 film Godzilla King of the Monsters. He is a pteranodon-like kaiju capable of mass destruction and sometimes being seen as a god of destruction. He is also known as the Fire Demon. He was portrayed by Jason Liles. History Rodan first appears when the ecoterrorist Alan Jonah uses a device known as the Orca to awaken Rodan from a Mexican volcano where he has been resting for many years. Once Rodan is out of the volcano, Monarch has pilots distract Rodan so that he will come closer to Ghidorah, planning that they would kill each other. This doesn't really go as planned as Ghidorah easily defeats Rodan. Ghidorah flies to Rodan's volcano in order to absorb energy, in which Rodan flies to Ghidorah and becomes his minion, showing his loyalty by bowing to Ghidorah. Rodan and the rest of Ghidorah's minions go on a lengthy massacre throughout the world on Ghidorah's orders. In Boston, as Godzilla and Mothra fight Ghidorah, Rodan arrives and attacks Mothra. The two battle each other, and at first Rodan gains the upper hand and is seemingly going to win, but Mothra stabs Rodan with her stinger, supposedly killing him. However, Rodan somehow survived the battle, although he is severely wounded. He returns at the end of the film when Godzilla has been crowned king of the monsters after killing Ghidorah, and decides to become a minion to him now, showing his loyalty by bowing to Godzilla (being the first to bow in front of Godzilla) along with the other Titans. Personality Out of the monsters in the film, Rodan is probably the least intelligent. He's shown to be more animalistic and savage than the others, an example is him eating a pilot as if it was prey. Like the other monsters, Rodan has shown an honorable side of him, in which he follows the strongest among the monsters, believing that the one who is the most powerful is the alpha. This is shown when he bowed down to Godzilla, after he had defeated Ghidorah, who had usurped the title from him. Powers & Abilities Supersonic Flight Rodan can fly at supersonic speeds sufficient to outmaneuver fighter jets, and is highly agile while flying. Rodan is shown destroying several fighter jets pursuing him by rolling while in flight and smashing them with his wings. When flying at top speed, Rodan's wings generate cyclonic drift streams that can level entire cities instantly by literally ripping structures out of the ground and into the air. Shockwaves Rodan produces destructive shockwaves, described by Monarch as "cyclonic drift streams," while flying at top speeds which can flatten buildings he passes over and launch debris such as vehicles and people into the air. Monarch scientists speculate the monster's wingspan is vast enough to level cities with this technique. Durability Rodan has an extreme tolerance to heat and magma, having hibernated inside a volcano for at least several decades. He is also completely immune to conventional weaponry such as gunfire or missile strikes. A layer of volcanic rock acts as armor plating for Rodan's wings. Magma System Rodan has an internal combustion system of magma that flows throughout his body. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Godzilla Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Movie Heroes Category:King Kong Heroes Category:Mute Category:Anti Hero Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Animals Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Outright Category:Lethal Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Grey Zone Category:Protectors Category:Antagonists Category:Dreaded Category:Defectors